bikkurimanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikkuriman 2000: Charging Card Game
Bikkuriman 2000: Charging Card Game (ビックリマン2000 チャージングカードゲーム) is a Bikkuriman 2000 card game released by Tomy. Gameplay Basics The game uses its own cards and seals (stickers) from the Bug Akuma vs. Giga Tenshi Seal series. If a seal is inserted in a Pocket Card, it will be charged and gain a bonus. The game can be played without seals, but having them will make the deck stronger. Players battle each other with their cards. The first to reduce the opponent's life to 0 wins. *'Deck' (デッキ) - Each player uses a deck of 50 cards, 25 being Pocket Cards and 25 Bikkuri Cards. *'Hand' - At the beginning of the game each player draws seven cards. *'Life' (ライフ) - Each player starts with 300 HP. 300 is also the maximum limit. *'Pocket Card' (ポケットカード) - A character card that includes a clear plastic bag to put a seal inside. If the seal and card are the same character, then the card power goes up. The characters are part of the "Bikkuri World" and have special attacks that can be used in battle. Usually each attack alone, but they can also combine to create "Yaku". Those consist of all characters from series 1 to 3 and three "Almight" cards. **'Group Icon' (グループアイコン) - In the first series, there are nine types of groups. Points go up when the Yaku is of the same group. **'Attribute Icon' (属性アイコン Zokusei Aikon) - The characters are mainly divided in four attributes: The Giga Tenshi (ギガ天使, Giga Angel) and the opposing Bug Akuma (バグ悪魔, Bug Devil), the Supporter (聖守（サポーター）) that assist the Giga Tenshi, and the Hooligan (魔守（フーリガン）) that assist the Bug Akuma. There is also the Head Cards and All Mighty Cards. **'Grade Icon' - C, R or E. *'Bikkuri Card' (ビックリカード) - Support cards divided in three colors: **'Red Cards' - Cards focused on power, giving more strength to attacks. Can be put together at the time of the Pocket Card's attack. **'Green Cards' - Cards that affect the hand and status. Can be issued before the attack of a Pocket Card. **'Blue Cards' - Cards focused on defense, repelling opponents by weakening their offensive power. Used during the opponent's attack. Yaku Yaku (役, "Role") is an element similar to a poker game, a combination of cards to make a stronger attack in group and cause more damage rather than attacking alone. Bonus points of the Yaku have two types: "Complete" (コンプリート) and "Non-Complete" (ノンコンプリート). Complete is when all cards in the Yaku are charged with a seal, giving twice the points of a Non-Complete Yaku. In addition to the normal Yaku, there is a Toku Yaku (特役, "Special Role") that, by combining specific cards, can get higher points: Video game Bikkuriman 2000: Charging Card GB (ビックリマン2000 チャージングカードGB) is a video game version of the card game released by Imagineer for Game Boy Color in 2000. Story Takeru, longing for his new classmate Erika, decides to become the best at her favorite game, the Charging Card Game. In order to conquer her heart, he trains against strong opponents and aims to defeat the Shitennou. Booster Packs are obtained by defeating opponents, and seals are obtained by buying Bikkuriman Choco. Characters Main characters: *Takeru (たける) - The main character. His starting deck is Bikkuriman. *Akira (あきら) - Takeru's rival. *Erika (エリカ) - Transfer student. *Choujin Hakase (超神博士) - Charging Card Game expert. He teaches Takeru how to play the game. *Shitennou (四天王) - The four greatest Charging Card Game players. Other characters: *Masao (まさお) - Takeru's friend who takes him to the Choujin Hakase. His deck is Nakayoshi (なかよし). *Mikako (みかこ) - A girl. Her deck is Yuakari (ゆあかり). *Jirou (じろう) - A boy. His deck is Striker (ストライカー). *Saburou (さぶろう) - A boy. His deck is Home Run (ホームラン). *... Gallery CCGStarterPackBox.png|Starter Pack box CCGStarterPack2.png|Starter Pack Vol. 2 CCGBoosterPack.png|Booster Pack with 8 cards CCGBoosterPack2.png|Booster Pack Vol. 2 CCGB2.png|Game box (limited version) CCGHPCounter.png|HP Counter CCGBook.png|Charging Card Game Bikkuriman 2000 Kanzen Kōryaku Book External links *[https://web.archive.org/web/20001109045500/http://www.tomy.co.jp/bikkuriman2000/index.htm Bikkuriman 2000: Charging Card Game official site] (archive) *[https://web.archive.org/web/20001210120600/http://www.imagineer.co.jp/bic/index.html Bikkuriman 2000: Charging Card GB official site] (archive) Category:Games